


The (After) Life of the Party

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus sighed to himself in frustration as he walked up the driveway to the stranger's house. His friend, Felix, had called him about ten minutes ago, drunkenly pleading for Locus to come get him. Luckily, Felix had bragged about the party earlier, so Locus knew where he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (After) Life of the Party

Locus sighed to himself in frustration as he walked up the driveway to the stranger's house. His friend, Felix, had called him about ten minutes ago, drunkenly pleading for Locus to come get him. Luckily, Felix had bragged about the party earlier, so Locus knew where he was.

As Locus approached the porch, the door opened and Felix stumbled out, followed by a tall, muscular blonde guy. Locus raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. "Felix?"

Felix looked startled as he turned around to find Locus. Then, he started laughing hysterically. "I'm so stupid! I called both of you to come get me, oops!"

Starting to feel irritated, Locus shoved his cold hands into his pockets. "Felix, it's fifty degrees outside and I walked here to come get you."

"Oh my God, Felix." The blonde rolled his eyes and stepped onto the porch, where Locus could get a better look at him. He was tan and tall, but not as tall as Locus. His lips were curved upward in an apologetic smile. His eyes were green and were framed by dark eyelashes. He had sharp features and a little bit of scruff on his chin. Locus tried not to seem flustered, even though he was over how pretty Felix's friend was.

Felix shook his head and straightened up. "Dude, we could have a threesome," he said seriously.

"Yeah, sure." Felix's friend winked at Locus, then put a hand on Felix's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Felix brightened up at that. "Can we all bang once we get home? Please, Wash!"

Wash opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Felix rushing to the side of the porch and emptying his stomach into the bushes. Wash grimaced and Locus sighed again. "Are you done throwing up?"

"No," Felix managed out. Then, he puked once again, moaning the whole time. Locus waited a minute after he stopped, then grabbed Felix's arm.

"Alright, come on." Locus pulled the limp Felix up and slung his right arm over his shoulders. Wash grabbed his other arm, so that Felix was practically hanging between them. His shoes barely scraped along the ground as they started down the driveway.

After a few minutes, Wash spoke up. "So, you know where his house is, right?"

"No. I thought you knew." Locus frowned at the nearly unconscious Felix.

Wash thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. "Alright. Sleepover at my house, then. I live only a few minutes away from where we are."

Suddenly alert, Felix bounced happily. "Yes! Threesome!"

Wash snorted and shifted his grip on Felix's arm. "What is with your obsession with this threesome?"

"Well, both of you are fucking hot and I'd kinda like to watch you make out with each other. Or you could, ya know, make out with me," Felix batted his eyelashes at them and grinned.

Wash's cheeks turned light red and Locus scoffed. "Are you serious? You're too drunk to know right from left, let alone have sex. Sex with two guys would always be impossible for you, even when you're sober."

"Fuck you, Locus." Felix cursed, then grabbed Locus' hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Locus thought about struggling, but just let Felix kiss him. Wash froze and Felix slung both arms around Locus' neck. Felix's lips were chapped and Locus had been right in predicting his sloppiness. He gently pulled away and wiped at his lips.

"You taste like puke and alcohol," Locus commented. They kept walking forward, this time with Felix sulking in between them.

Suddenly, Wash pointed at a nearby house. "That's where I live, so not too far from here."

Locus dragged Felix up the driveway and let Wash unlock his door and turn on a few lights. Finally letting go of Felix, Locus walked inside. He kept an eye on his drunk friend as he tripped into Wash's house.

It was a nice place. Small, but nice and cozy. Wash had gone and disappeared somewhere. Locus made sure to shut the door and lock it. He kicked off his shoes, like Wash had. He forced Felix to take off his and set them by the door. Felix sat on the ground and leaned back against Locus' legs.

Wash came back into the hallway and motioned for them to come into his house. "Sorry, it's a bit of a mess in here, I didn't think that anyone would be coming over tonight."

Locus made Felix get up as they walked into Wash's house. Despite his claims, the place was cleaner than Locus' house and Locus actually liked to clean. Wash helped carry Felix to a nearby couch and as he was bending over to pull a blanket over Felix, Felix managed to pull him into a kiss.

Locus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Felix giggled through the kiss. He watched as Wash floundered for a second, then gave up trying to resist, just like he had. Felix tangled his fingers in Wash's blonde hair and pulled away to bury his face in Wash's shoulder. Locus thought that he heard Felix sigh deeply.

Wash hesitantly pulled away, shooting Locus a flustered glance. He pulled the blanket over Felix, watching as he leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He was snoring a few seconds later.

"Sorry about him. He can usually handle his alcohol, he must've had a lot of drinks to get this drunk. I doubt that he'll even remember this." Locus felt like he had to apologize for Felix's actions.

Wash gave him a lopsided smile. "It's okay, I don't mind. I'm Washington, by the way. You can just call me Wash."

"Locus."

Wash stared at him for a second and Locus stared right back. He hadn't noticed how close they were, but suddenly their faces were inches apart. Locus' gaze flicked down to Wash's lips, then right back up to his intense green eyes.

Before he knew what was going on, Locus was kissing Wash. He tasted a lot better than Felix did and his lips were way softer. Wash's stubble scraped lightly along Locus' face and Wash smiled against the kiss.

Pulling away just enough to speak, Wash whispered, "I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor. You should sleep in my bed with me."

That was an idea that Locus could get behind and he allowed Wash to grab his hand and drag him upstairs.


End file.
